


Of silver, fir needles and fire

by Ischa



Series: Meeting the serpent on even ground [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three winter short stories. One about Tina, one about Scorpius and well, one about Albus and Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of silver, fir needles and fire

**Title:** Of silver, fir needles and fire  
 **Pairing:** Scorpius/OC, Albus/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Three winter short stories. One about Tina, one about Scorpius and well one about Albus and Scorpius.  
 **Warning(s):** kissing, sex  
 **Author Notes:** Follows 'The master-plan'. For kingzgurl and spirillen, because I really appreciate your kind words.  
 **Word Count:** 1.407  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
The wind is cold. Of course the wind is cold, the wind is always fucking freezing in the middle of February. Albus tightens his scarf and looks up at the sky. Gray, kinda gloomy, like his mood. Could be because Scorpius is not talking to him. It's Sam's fault, of course. Okay, it's not. It's not like Sam made him do it. He practised the dream magic alone. So, yeah the fucking guilt is his own too.

“It looks like snow,” someone says and Albus looks away from the grey sky.

“Yeah, I wish...” Albus answers, and Tina smiles at him.

“Scorpius always liked snow.” She says and Albus doesn't know what to say. He didn't know that about Scorpius.

“I didn't know,” he says after a few seconds. She nods in acknowledgement.

“You don't know much about him, do you?”

Albus shakes his head, it's true after all. “No, I don't. I thought I did, but...funny, isn't it?”

“What?” she asks. She’s wearing a pink striped scarf. He doesn't think she is one for stupid house pride and tradition.

“How you can know a person for seven years and not know that person at all?” Albus answers.  
She smiles at him. He thinks she has a really nice smile. She smiles like she means it.

“Yeah, but I would say it's more sad than funny,” she says and Albus nods and keeps quiet.  
The sky is still grey when she turns around to look at him. She is playing with one end of her scarf. “You really like him, hmm?”

“I think I love him,” he answers softly. He isn't even sure she heard it, maybe the wind has taken those stupid words away. Because he knows, he knows he loves Scorpius and it's all so stupid.

“How can you say that and use magic on him?” she asks equally softly. She doesn't sound accusing, just curious.

“Because he loves me too,” Albus answers and as he says it, he knows it's the truth.

“Yeah...”, she grabs his hand and holds it until it begins to snow. It looks like silver on her dark eyelashes when it melts.

 

~2~  
Scorpius remembers the feel of fir needles under his fingertips. A small pain whenever he, or the boy above him, moved. His eyes were blue and his name was Gerard. Scorpius was only fourteen and he was not in love, not like now, but he loved Gerard nevertheless. Maybe with all the love he had to give at fourteen. The needles pricked, and he had earth under his nails, because they were rolling around on the ground. He remembers leaves in Gerard's hair and that he didn't close his eyes as Gerard leaned down to kiss him. He did close his eyes – with a sharp intact of breath, a hiss nearly – as Gerard's hand found its way into Scorpius’ pants. He remembers that Gerard didn't ask if it was okay, because boy, it so was. In fact, he didn't say anything, not even Scorpius’ name, and Scorpius didn't have the need to say anything either. They just breathed, shared air and kisses, wild and hungry and maybe, maybe he was in love with his whole heart in that one moment in time.

~+~  
Seeing stupid Potter, rolling on the cold frozen ground with Zabini makes his skin feel too small. He can remember everything from those dreams. The needles under his fingertips. Albus' breath on his skin, his voice in Scorpius’ ear, the small hitch as he came.  
Albus breathes hard now too and he has fucking dirt on his face and a dead leaf on his sleeve. And...

“Potter, you have fir needles in your hair,” he says without thinking. His fingers itch to brush them away, to feel Albus' hair and the fir on his skin. Damn, he thinks.

“Thanks...” Albus answers surprised, and why wouldn't he be? Scorpius hasn’t talked to him since the incident at Kings Cross. He looks like he would love to say something else, but Scorpius can't afford to hear it now. He is too...riled up, maybe. Maybe just horny, he sighs and nods shortly at Albus before he makes his way back to he castle. It looks like rain anyway.

 

~3~  
“You need to stop that,” Sam says and Albus turns to look at him. “I know what you're thinking. But, dude, don't blame me,” Sam says and Albus sighs. Sam knows him too well. Fuck.

“I don't, okay?”

Sam gives him a look. “Yeah?”

“Sometimes, okay? Just sometimes.”

“Free will and all that...” Sam says.

“Just shut up, would you?” Albus asks defeated. Sam nods, putting his gloves on.

“Don't forget your scarf,” he says after he's dressed.

“I'm not Isaac,” Albus answers, fishing his Ravenclaw scarf from the trunk. Something at the bottom catches his eye. It's the stupid dream kit. Maybe he should get rid of it?

“You coming?” Sam asks impatiently. He promised that Chris would go down with his girlfriend this time. His pride is a bit bruised as they lost their last two snowball fights.

“Give me a minute, I need...”

“Whatever. You know your way to the battlefield,” Sam says, waving his hand.

“Just don't smoke behind the shack!” Albus shouts, remembering that Sam always smokes before a stupid fight and the near disaster that happened last time.

“Merlin! I'm not stupid...” Sam mumbles. Albus grins.

~+~  
As he hurries down the stairs with the stupid kit under his arm and his scarf around his face, of fucking course, he runs into someone and the stupid kit lands on the floor. His scarf also catches on a suit of armour and nearly strangles him.

“Merlin, Potter, you need to be more careful,” Scorpius says as he gets up.

“Didn't know you cared...” Albus snaps. He didn't mean to, but the kit is right there and his scarf is strangling him and Scorpius is irritating – like always. He sighs and tries to get free, but he just can't seem to manage and he let his wand upstairs. He is sure Sam will give him the 'What kind of wizard are you?!' speech as soon as he hears about this.

“I don't,” Scorpius says pissed off. And they both know he's lying.

“Look, I'm sorry, could you just...you know. My scarf is strangling me,” Albus says.

“Sure...where the hell is your wand?” Scorpios asks absent-mindedly.

“Upstairs,” Albus answers, trying not to move, to breathe, or do anything at all, because Scorpius fingers are touching his neck. Scorpius is touching his _skin_.

“You're free,” Scorpius says after a few seconds of fumbling.

“Thanks...”

“And, you should burn that...on second thought: _Incendio._ “  
Albus swallows and keeps quiet, he wanted to get rid of it, but...maybe not like this. He hopes it isn't symbolic in any way.

“I wouldn't have used it anymore,” he says.

“I just made sure of it,” Scorpius answers. “Potter.”

“Malfoy...” Albus says and then grabs Scorpius' hand. His grip on Scorpius’ wrist may be this side of too hard. It's just because the moment of surprise is working for him, he knows, that he can yank Scorpius against his chest. As he leans forward to kiss Scorpious, he feels the tip of Scorpius' wand digging painfully into the soft spot under his jaw.

“Don't!” Scorpius says sharply; his lips just an inch away.

“Or what? You going to hex me?” Albus asks. Scorpius adds pressure to his wand. It feels like a small point of fire. It burns his skin, but he doesn't stop. Scorpius' lips feel soft, chapped and hot. Blocking the pain with his mouth, his tongue. And it's everything he remembers and misses so fucking much.

“You’re just torturing us both,” Scorpius says as he breaks free. Taking a few steps away from Albus.

“I know,” Albus answers, leaning against the cold wall for support. He needs distance between them. More distance than this castle allows. “I'm sorry.”

“No you're not,” Scorpius answers, there's something in his voice. Albus looks up and he sees Scorpius smile.

“No, I'm not,” he says, closing his eyes.

~end~


End file.
